Finding Freedom
by KissTheStars13
Summary: Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis are three of the best SeeDs of Trabia Garden, they are sent out on a mission to capture the Sorceress Edea. There they are captured by what turn out to be three of Balambs greatest SeeDs..Squinoa, Selvine
1. Starting Afresh

Who knew eating sweets could be so depressing. It's not that Quistis and Selphie were not trying their hardest. It's that they brought the weirdest 'comfort' food to Rinoas break up party. It;s bad enough that these sweets were called 'Love Hearts' it just gets even worse when the messages inside the little hearts are read.

It was almost twelve o'clock in Trabia Garden. Two of Trabias highest ranking SeeDs hid away in there friends room, in their pyjamas consoling their friend. But it is a well known fact that those who do not want to be consoled will not be consoled.

Selphie watched as Rinoa sighed and shoved a sweet saying ' Bonnie Lass' into her mouth. "Rinoa" she started, "I know it hurts but you and Seifer were only together for two months, you will find a man again in no time, I mean, look at yourself, you're a catch!"

Rinoa chewed on a sweet saying 'Lust Me'. Lust me, she thought, thats not even proper English, what people make the sayings for these sweets.

Quistis took her silence as a bad reaction to Selphies words. She shot a death glare at the hyper girl, which was received with an innocent puppy look. As she handed a 'Best Mate' sweet to Rinoa she smiled "don't forget Rinny, friends come first"

Rinoa took the sweet and threw it into the corner of the room with a groan, "Caraway is gonna be so pissed"

"Your father, why?" Selphie inquired with a questioning look on her face.

"Seif was the first guy in my life he ever approved of. I mean, when they met Caraway was already planning the wedding. They talked for weeks afterward, he most likely already knows"

"He won't be mad at you, Seifer dumped you!" Quistis consoled.

"He'll probably think it was my fault anyway, you know popsie never had a positive outlook on my life" A single tear dropped down her cheek as she pulled a sweet saying 'Blue Eyes'

Quistis gently tugged the sweet from Rinoas fingers. 'Note to self' she thought 'Never, ever let Selphie bring comfort food again'

"Why did Seifer break up with you anyway?" Selphie received a nudge in the stomach from Quistis, "What? She asked, "what did I do?"

"It's alright Selph" Rinoa sighed, "I don't even know why he broke up with me, he hept changing his story, first he blamed me, saying I was too clingy, then he said he liked someone else and finally he said our personalities didn't suit"

Selphie let out an uncharacteristic growl "there all the same"

Quistis sounded confused "what are all the same?"

"Men" Selphie and Rinoa said at the same time, the girls looked at each other and burst into giggles.

Rinoa stopped laughing first, "Now I see what you mean!"

"I don't see what we mean" Selphie half asked, self stated.

"I did need this night, girls celebrating a break-up instead of sitting in her room alone. Although I will say the food may not have been my first choice"

"hey Rinny, don't diss the sweets. They're small, sweet and the only thing I had" Selphie stuck her tongue out.

Rinoa caught the tongue hanging out of her mouth "just like you, your small, sweet and the only thing I have"

Selphie lunged after her and Rinoa gracefully dodged to avoid the attack. Years of SeeD training built up to this. . It was all taught to them to avoid oncoming hyperactive teens.

Quistis, playing the mother, as usual, told the girls to be quiet because they were up past curfew and would wake the rest of the SeeDs. She kept raising her voice until she was shouting and the girls could finally hear her. The 'battle' was finally ended when Quistis threatened them with her whip.

"Ohmygod!" Selphie squealed, "you know what this means"

"No, I don't" Quistis sighed.

"Boy hunt!" Selphie announced "We need a theme tune! Oh, nananananananana BOYHUNT!"

"Selph, stop stealing from Batman!" Rinoa smiled "and no, I will not be participating in a 'Boy Hunt', I'd prefer to just pretend to be taking a break from relationships for a while to avoid future embarrassment and break-ups"

Selphie frowned, "Your no fun"

Quistis rolled her eyes, "Anyone up for an all-nighter? I brought a box-set of Deling Darlings"

There was a squeal of agreement from the two other girls.

* * *

**And there is the first chapter! It took me ages to find out how to turn .odt files into .doc files on Openoffice. Eurgh**

***kIsS tHe StArS wItH mE**


	2. Blog 1

**This is the first of the few blog entrys Rinoa writes. It gives us a better idea of how she is feeling. It's not too important. Skip if needed**

* * *

**_A Break-Up Party:_**

_Items needed:_

_1 shoulder to cry on (at least)_

_An empty room_

_Non-depressing snacks_

_A box set of your favorite TV show_

_Yes, last night top ranking SeeD Rinoa Heartilly was crying because her boyfriend dumped her )'= It all got better when Selphie and Quistis came in to console me, you wouldn't think two people that handle a nunchaku and a whip could be so caring. Although the food Selphie brought along left much to be desired._

_I have decided that I don't need my ex-boyfriend Seifer. Now I look back I see he was never a vital part of my life. Only once in our seven month relationship did he ever plan the date himself and that was because he was obliged to, it was my birthday. He never brought me chocolates, or jewlery or flowers, but maybe thats just me thinking he should do this stuff. I do tend to live in my own fantasy world. He was just someone to fill the role as boyfriend._

_That's when I noticed something. From the time I was thirteen years old I was never boyfriend-free. But now, being a young woman, I feel it is time for a change. I will live the single life and I will love it (:_

_Sometimes you need a slap back to reality. When you go crying for consolement you need to realise that your friends situation may effect them too and you don't even know it. You need to realise that other people have issues but get on in life and stop complaining. You need to realise that whatever happened is not the end of the world and your friend does NOT want to hear it for weeks on end afterward. And for fucks sake YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD. You don't live in an American fantasy. Not everythings perfect._

_With that said, hold nothing in. When something effects you, you need to tell people. If it stays bottled up inside it will kill you. The knowing of what happened and the fact that you can only contemplate on it yourself and with no one else is hard. This will only give you a bad outlook on your situation. If you don't tell anyone people will just treat you as normal and may not realise why you feel a certain way or react a certain way. ):_

_If you are the consoler (nice word there, Rinoa, is that made up ,) make sure you do the compassionate thing first. Force no answers and sit there waiting. If the time comes they will tell you. When that time is no one knows. (Make sure to 'ooh' and 'aww' at the right points ^-^) When the time comes and you have made a conclusion on the situation tell your friend what you feel, tell the honest truth, even if your telling them they sound like a spoilt bitch -yes I HAVE done that :P_

_Never EVER lure them into a sense of false security. Thats just cruel. If you are asking the person whats wrong just to bitch about them to other people, you're a shit consoler_

_Until next time my faithful blogging friends_

_Rinxoxo_

_

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter written and up by next week :) please review**_


	3. Earth To Quistis

**So here it is! I know I updated yesterday, but I was so excited to see this story kicking off. It's another chapter of Rinoa, Selphie and mainly Quistis but Squall will com in in the next chapter! promise :)**

* * *

The heels of instructor Quistis Trepes shoes clacked as she walked down the marble hallways of Trabia garden. Sometimes students would stop her and ask questions about there work or the ever present pressure of the SeeD examinations. It was like this everyday, never changing. . Quistis had not been on a SeeD mission for eight months. She longed to go and use her whip freely. But her responsibility lay with her students, and she was sick of it. That's why she was on her way to Alen Meester, the principal of Trabia Gardens, office

Alans office had large bookcases covering the walls. There was a ladder to reach up to the highest shelf because it was at least six metrers up the wall. On Alans desk was an empty bowl, which probably once had a fish in it. But that was obviously a long time ago because the bowl was an uninhabited green mess, the only signs of life being the metal castle standing in the middle.

Around the fish bowl were thousands of papers in colours ranging form yellow to pink, with a few of the dreaded red papers. Quistis knew Alan dreaded the arrival of red papers, they meant one of the many Trabias SeeDs had died in battle. When this happens the instructor and the principal must both write a letter to the deceased relations, this was the hardest part of the job.

Alan was standing by the large window gracing one wall of his office. The snowy mountainside of Trabia was a beautiful site. The principal had asked for his office to be on this side of the building when it was built so he could look out on the beautiful landscape of Trabia everyday. It was his escape from the harsh reality of being the principal of a Garden.

"Excuse me, Principal, could I talk to you for a moment please?" Quistis inquired as she entered the room.

Alan turned around and took a seat behind his desk, "Please, sit" he said.

Quisis couldn't even open her mouth before Alan shoved a plate in front of her mouth, "lemon drop?"

"No, thank you" Quistis glanced up to look her superior in her eyes, "Er, Alan, I can't see you"

Alan chuckled as he moved the large stack of books out of Quistis line of view, "So, what was it you came here for?"

"I'm giving up my job as an instructor" Quistis admitted.

"Okay" Alan smiled.

That was not expected, Quistis had a whole speech prepared about why she wanted to give up her job, "uhh" she mumbled.

Alan smiled "Quistis, you were our youngest ever SeeD and then became our youngest ever instructor

all within three years, it was only a matter of time before you would want a change. From the age of seven you studies to be SeeD and from then on you studied to be an instructor, I think it's high time you took time to just be SeeD"

"Did you see me writing my speech in the library yesterday?"

"I did see you in the library as a matter of fact, but I didn't know what you were doing"

Quistis felt like a small weight had been taken off her heart, "So when you get a mission will you send me on it?" she asked, anticipating the answer.

"Yes, of course. You do realize you're my best SeeD now"

Quistis flushed red with his comment. She felt like a schoolgirl who had just received a compliment form her first crush. Not that she felt that way about Alan. He was an employer and she was an employee there relationship went no further than that.

"Quistis, may I ask how your friend Rinoa is?"

She wasn't anticipating this question. Quistis opened her mouth and closed it again. Honestly wasn't sure. Rinoa had not been very vocal about her feelings since the Break-Up party. Even at the Break-Up party she hadn't said her feelings out loud. That could be interpreted in one of two ways, either she was over him, or worse, she wasn't over him and she was bottling her feelings inside her.

She looked Alan straight in the eye for the first time in their short meeting, "honestly, I don't know"

* * *

By the time Rinoa had reached the Cafeteria, Selphie was already sitting at their seat and waving at her.

"Rinoa, over here!" She practically screamed, while hitting the person in the seat behind her.

"Ouch" the guy exclaimed, shielding his head from any other attacks.

Selphie apologized as Rinoa made her way over to the table. The Cafeteria was bustling with people getting food or or meeting up with there friends. At the far table was a girl and guy who obviously wanted some alone time from their friends, they sat with the girl on her other halfs lap and there lips seemed to be stuck together with superglue.

As Rinoa reached the table Selphie noticed what she was looking at, "Rinoa" She sighed "don't be so cynical of relationships"

"I'm not" Rinoa stated, "just do they _have _to do it right in front of the population of the garden"

"This is not the population of the whole Garden, the instructors and stuff normally eat in there rooms or go out"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "speaking of instructors, where is Quistis?"

"I'm right here" A voice said behind them.

"Oh, hi!" Selphie smiled, "Where were you?"

"I was in the Principals office"

"Did Quisty get in trouble" Rinoa joked.

"No" Quistis sighed, there was only a matter of time until she had to tell her friends of her voluntary demotion, "I'm no longer an instructor"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the girls. The person Selphie had hit earlier turned around because he had heard her words, he then quickly turned around and started telling his friends that Quistis had been fired.

"Why?"

"When?"

"How?"

"Who-?"

"How long-?"

"How many-?

Rinoa looked at Selphie, "that last one didn't make sense"

Selphie shrugged, "It sounded right"

Quistis decided to take the girls out of there 'misery' and explain the situation to them.

"So all you need is a little Quisty time" Selphie nodded.

Quistis agreed, "Quisty time with my girls"

A chorus of 'Aww's came from the girls, "We love you too Quistis" Rinoa smiled"

The cafeteria soon filled with the crackling of the intercom system, "Could Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt please come to the front gate, I repeat, Could Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt please come to the front gate"

"That's our cue" Selphie laughed and they ran off to meet Alan at the front gate.

* * *

**And that ends, well, chapter three. Do you guys know who I should put as Quistis love interest, I was never keen on QuistisXZell, so I dunno... Please Review :))**


	4. Trapped!

**Story name change, really because the other name was awful and only appealed to a certain audience ^^.**

Squall clicked off the video call, raised his hands to rest his face and sighed deeply. Being the leader of this operation wasn't easy. His 'teammates' did little to help him.

It had been three weeks since Squall and his 'comrades' had been dispatched to Galbadia and so far, not one trace of evidence had been found to prove this sorceress even existed. When Squall was being briefed on this mission Headmaster Cid had been suspicious of the other Gardens, he suspected they were witholding information. He had only agreed to let his SeeDs go on this mission because he thought they might be told this information.

Of course Squall had not rejected this opportunity. As a relatively new SeeD this seemed a big mission. Although the company left little to be desired. Squall had suggested he go on his own, but Cid had refused saying he wanted to send some of the other newer SeeDs with him. And so that is how Zell, the hot dog addict , combat fighter and Irvine, the notorious flirt and first class sharpshooter were enlisted to accompany Squall.

Irvine strutted into the room in his usual matter, "Hey there" he lifted the top of his hat while saying this.

Squall stayed silent, as usual.

"Any news from up top?" He sat on the couch and slouched.

"... Cid says the Sorceresses army have been sighted in this area.

"So, we kill the buggers?" Irvine inquired, his voice full of excitement.

"Cid said to expect the unexpected"

Irvine groaned irritably, "I hate that saying, how can we expect what we can't even think of"

"..."

Irvine jumped up suddenly, "I think I'll go help Zell with the traps, he's so excited about them.

"They won't work" Squall sighed.

"How do you know that, they've never failed"

"They've never succeeded either, they will not catch a solider, let alone a Sorceress"

"Oh, you'll see, these traps are _pret-ty_ powerful" Irvine smiled and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

"_It's a train,_

_I love trains,_

_I'm on a train_

_,_

_Are you on a train,_

_You're not on a train?,_

_Ha! Well, I'm on a train,_

_Selphie's on a train,_

_Rinoa's on the train,_

_Quisty came too,_

_We're on a train,_

_I'm on a train,_

_Bet you wish you were on this train,_

_But you're not,_

_Train, train, train, train,train,train,train!"_

Selphie breathed, ready to start another verse, a seventh verse.

"Selphie" Quistis snapped, sharply, "that is most definitely enough!"

"Agreed" Rinoa sighed softly.

"The patrons of the train seem to like it, I mean, I'm making a six hour journey to Galbadia that much more interesting" Selphie smiled, "They love me for it"

"No, we don't" A man in a suit shouted from the other side of the train, were they really spesking that loud, Rinoa wondered.

"Who asked you?" Selphie shouted back, "you're just a, just a, a MEANIE!"

The train erupted into laughter, "You become more and more like Rinoa every day" Quistis smiled.

The laughter was stopped by an announcement called all over the train "Now approaching Galbadia, please stay aboard the train until the train is fully stationary, thank you"

"Yay!" Selphie shouted.

_The train in stopping,_

_In Galbadia it is stopping,_

_Train, train, train, train,_

_Stopping, stopping, stopping, stopping_

_In Gal-bad-ia!_

_

* * *

  
_

The station the girls were dropped off in was in the middle of nowhere. Lucky for them all the luggage they had was their weapons and the clothes on their back. The station was located in the middle of a forest with high pine trees running all around the small brick platform. The only moise to be heard was the distant chugging of the train and faint animal noises in the trees.

"Well, we might as well go in" Selphie smiled pulling out her nunchuka.

This was what the girls lived for. Being in SeeD meant they had to risk their lives every other day, so it was sometimes nice just to have an easy decision like going into a forest or picking the pink shoes instead of the brown.

The forest was eerily dark. Owls were hooting from a distance, weren't owls supposed to be nocturnal? Quistis wondered, shivers running down her spine. The trees seemed to be groaning, it was like the setting of a cheap horror movie, but the girls weren't effected by this, they were too busy laughing and pretending to hit each other with their weapons.

There was a small clearing in the trees, they were aligned in a circles with a small place in the middle where the girls stood.

"Weird, something almost seems-" Selphie didn't even get to finish her statement before a rope net pulled them up into the air.

"Well, this isn't good" Rinoa groaned.

" I didn't know the Sorceress was expecting company"Selphie matched Rinoas tone.

"Now what?" Rinoa asked after some time.

"Now we wait" Quistis stated.

* * *

**And in the next chapter, they finally meet! :)**

**Now Reviewers:**

**Woohoo: **I most definitely will keep writing, if you keep reviewing :) I don't want to make you sad so don't make me sad

**Acme90210: **I thought your name said Acne90210 , I love friends :) I'm really happy you think my story is like that show, it's like, my all time favorite. And you know what, I didn't even notice I referenced Sex and the City, I'm not a great fan of that show.

**Wais101: **I think I read you story 'Nurse Selphie to the rescue' before O.o thank you for your help :) and I would love my work to be mentioned :))

**So more soon :)**

**Please review and I will mention you here ^.^**


	5. Freak On A Leash

**Hey there (:  
Sorry I've been absent for so long, I just needed time to establish the story and get on with my busy life, but no one cares about that so lets carry on  
Yes, I did shamelessly steal the name of this chapter from Korn, whaddaboutit ((((;  
Oh and btw, I don't own this :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Selphie, I'm gunna hurl" Rinoa grabbed her stomach we and groaned. Selphie continued to swing the net back and forth while humming tunelessly.

"But Rinny, we need to get out of this net as soon as possible, you're busy being Scrooge and Quisty is so lazy she fell asleep", Selphie lightly kicked the sleeping form of Quistis as she said this "I can't believe that she was able to when we're stuck in the situation! So that leaves it all up to me, I wanna get out of here and the easiest way to do that is by breaking the top of this net!"

"Can it be a bit more like swaying a baby than the Galbadia Falls though?" Rinoa clenched her teeth as her anger with the situation rose.

"The faster we get out the faster we can beat this Sorceress and I can go shopping!" Selphie sang in her cheery tone.

CRACK

Rinoa's head spun around searching for the source of the noise, "Did you hear that?" She asked, her question more directed at herself than anyone else.

"Probably just some animal" Selphie shrugged, she didn't see how it affected them, their predicament couldn't get much worse, they were stuck in an unbreakable net waiting for the Sorceress to take them away to an almost certain death, "Rinny, why can't you just blast us outta here?"

"I tried, there's a shield" Rinoa was still listening for the source of the noise. Her head then whipped to the right, there was another noise, this one slowly building to a crescendo, it sounded like... metal, dragging along the ground, hitting the occasional rock which accented the noise.

She stood up, which was some feat in a net that size, "Who's there?" she called.

The forest remained still.

Selphie stood, the space was getting cramped, "You heard us, who's there?"

"Well, well, well" a voice came from behind them, "I wouldn't have thought lovely girls like you would be into ropes and bondage, but each to their own"

The two friends turned slowly around there, just below them, stood a man, he looked about their age. He was quite tall, Rinoa guessed around six feet, his auburn hair was tied in a ponytail and shoved beneath a cowboy hat. He was dressed in a long brown coat and had a huge shotgun trailing the ground beside him; Rinoa assumed that was the source of the noise. He was smiling at them, the skin around his eyes wrinkled.

Selphie thought he was gorgeous.

Rinoa snapped back into reality "That's not funny"

He chuckled, "Darling, don't get _hung up _on my jokes"

Selphie didn't like him calling Rinoa 'Darling' she felt strangely possessive of him, "Who are you?" she asked the strange man.

He smiled cheekily at her "I am the best sharpshooter of all the Gardens, and who, may I ask, are you ladies?"

Rinoa's head snapped up, she had been unaware that it was drooping "You're lying"

The man's eyes glinted "what?"

"Tirnan Tighe, best sharpshooter two years running."

The man laughed "You caught me" He said, lifting his arms from his sides in a mock surrender "_second best _sharpshooter in all of the Gardens"

Selphie smiled "Irvine Kinneas..."

"Gotcha" He winked, Selphie blushed, "And who may I ask, are you ladies?"

"Rinoa Heartilly"

"Selphie Tilmitt"

"And Quistis Trepe" Rinoa said as she kicked Quistis awake, she merely groaned and turned.

"We're SeeDs at Balamb Garden, We were sent here to defeat the Sorceress" Selphie chirped.

"SeeDs, huh?" Irvine mused, " Lemme make a quick call' He pulled one rope hanging down from the net. The girls fell on the ground with a crash.

Quistis awoke with a thud, "whass goin' on?" she asked, still in a dreamlike state.

Selphie began to fill Quistis in on what had just happened to them. Rinoa knew it wasn't very ladylike, but she strained her ear to hear Irvine's conversation.

"Yes, in the trap... I know, it's a miracle it worked... Three girls; Rinoa Heartilly, she seems to be leader, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe... they look tired and hungry...Balamb Garden...Rodger, be there asap,bye"

"Well ladies" He rubbed his hands together as he strutted back to them "You are to be taken back to our base, fed and sheltered, if you would kindly follow this way"

Selphie ran ahead to get close to Irvine, Rinoa let her, she knew when her friend liked someone and boy did she she like this guy.

"Rinoa...?" Quistis asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do we trust this guy? I mean, we've only just met and have absolutely no proof that he's being genuine, he could just be conning us"

"Well" Rinoa pondered, "In SeeD training, we are taught that when in a sticky situation always depend on the nearest possible solution, then after that, get away from them quickly, we just have to do that... But also, I always rely on my own judgement, and he doesn't seem like a bad person, sometimes instincts are right, I hope these ones are"

"I hope so too Rinny, for our sake"

"And for Selphie's too, she seems happy" Selphie was holding Irvine's oversized shotgun.

"It's called Valiant" he smiled.

The four approached a building it was hidden between trees and had grass growing on its roof, it was specially built for operation such as this, there was no door on the outside of the building, Rinoa wondered how they were supposed to get in. Irvine moved a rock about three meters from the building, a concealed trapdoor was hidden underneath. They jumped down the trapdoor, beneath the earth there was no light at all, the Trabia SeeDs began to feel uneasy.

Suddenly Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie were grabbed from behind. They struggled to get free but the people who had grabbed them were too strong and tall and their resistance was futile.

"Take them to the cells for questioning, separate cells please, we don't want a repeat of last time" The voice was deep and monotone.

As the girls were forcefully dragged down the dark, winding hallway they could hear Irvine saying 'This isn't what I promised, This isn't food and shelter"

"They get what they deserve" the deep voice replied. Rinoa didn't know what it was they deserved, but it didn't sound pretty.

* * *

SissyHIYAH**: I adore Selphie too, I love writing her, she can do what all the others don't do without having to hold back because of feelings or attitudes (((: I will be writing more blogs for this story in the near future :D I like writing blogs, I even have my own ^.^ and I will try and work on all of those things, thanks for your help =D**

**Review and I will reply down here!**

**Baii**

**x**


	6. Blog 2

**Hey there (:**  
**let's keep this story moving!**  
**and this is a pretty important 'blog' entry, it makes a smooth transition from the last chapter to the next. It's only short, but it's a must read!**

* * *

The following is an entry made to Rinoa Heartillys SeeD journal during captivity in Galbadia

_**2nd of November  
**__******On location of the sun it appears to be around 15:00**_

There are six spiders on the wall, I've named them all. S, P, I, D, E and R. Very original, and also something essential to my SeeD journal. I've been in this small containment room for long enough to know each crack in the wall, every tiny detail. I know the places which have damp and every place there's a brick missing. Possible escape exits have been playing over and over in my mind ever since I was first put in this place. No escape is possible.

I don't think I've ever been colder. All feeling in my toes has been lost, I don't remember when exactly I lost it, but I know its non-existent. Never had my blue combat clothes seemed so useless. My boots were soaked through and I'm pretty sure that there's a hole in the right side of the right shoe. My feet are chained down, they're worried I will escape, or blast through the doors to get out. It won't work anyway, the door is protected by a magic shield, not that I didn't attempt to try.

It seemed that in this facility there was a hierarchy, at the top, I assumed, was the voice I heard beneath the dark trap door, whatever he said was done, after we were taken away there was another man. He had piercing blue eyes and I could just about see the outline of his blond hair. He barked orders at the people beneath him, the fifteen or so guards. When Irvine had appealed our freedom to him he had been slightly swayed , this made me believe that maybe Irvine was on the same level as him. And the way he had addressed him was slightly... Friendly?

We had been stripped bare of all weapons; they took Quistis' whip and Selphie's whole Nunchaku collection. They were the most suspicious of me, I was the most outspoken of the group and the acting leader, yet I carried no weapons. They searched me completely and found nothing. They put me in the highest security cell possible, I heard my two guards saying I was the first person ever contained in here; it gave me a small sense of joy in this hopeless situation.

Quistis and Selphie had been put in rooms further down the hallway, right beside each other, they have one guard each, while I have three, another small victory. Occasionally, when everything is unusually quiet, I can hear Selphie singing from down the hallway, we always did have different hostage tactics, Selphie acts completely like herself and sings annoying songs she makes up, Quistis goes into teacher mode and tries to lecture people into giving her freedom. I however, act completely out of character. I go silent and daunting. This attitude normally gives people the impression that I'm in charge and that I'm the one that needs to be passed.

I get two meals a day. For prisoners we get very good meals. Dinner at twelve o'clock and another meal at sixish. I get fed whatever the rest are fed. Small portions of meat, exactly four potatoes and some vegetables, usually dark green and unidentifiable.

The lack of questioning is what's frightening me the most. Soon, I know that soon the time I will really be frightened will come, it's the wait that's killing me...

-Rinoa

* * *

**Well that's that!  
No reviews from the last chapter, so no replies here D': *sobsob*  
REVIEW!**

**Baii**

**xx**


	7. Revelations

**Haii  
It's sad, cuz I don't really like this chapter, but we had to get the story moving, so it's what you guys get (:**

Rinoa's door burst open at exactly six o'clock in the morning, but she didn't know that. She hadn't known the time for days. Even though this sudden noise did shock her, she kept her eyes to the wall straight ahead of her, this tactic always annoyed people. They thought she was being plain rude, while in reality she was trying to be strong and not break down and show her weakness.

Her intruder pulled a chair into the room and sat back into it. She allowed herself to look at the man, he was tall and thin while still being well built and toned. He was dressed almost entirely in black with belts crisscrossing his slightly baggy black trousers. He wore a while wife beater with a black jacket with fur around the collar. His hands were covered in black leather gloves. His face was very defined, with a long neck and very angular chin. His brown hair almost obscured his light blue eyes, but Rinoa could still see them, and the anger hidden beneath them.

He stared at her, "Name?" He grunted.

Rinoa snapped back into reality "Rinoa Heartilly, SeeD for Trabia Garden, and you are?"

"Squall Leonhart, SeeD for Balamb Garden" Squall internally sighed, why did he tell this girl that piece of information, why did he want to tell her, "So, if you're a SeeD, where's your identity card?"

"Quistis... Quistis should have it"

"Unfortunately Miss Trepe has been unable to produce such documents, she assumed you would have them" He stared at her, judgingly, this didn't please Rinoa.

"Selphie, does she have them?" Rinoa questioned.

"Miss Tilmitt" Squall stressed, "Does not remember any such document being in her possession"

Rinoa swore under her breath, how could they be useless enough to forget their vital SeeD documentation? They were the worst greatest SeeDs in Trabia, "If you call Headmaster Alan, he will guarantee you that we are genuine and we are in Galbadia solely to capture the Sorceress"

"I don't believe you" Squall stated, emotionlessly.

"But you have to-"

"I don't 'have to' anything!" Squall's voice began to rise, "How am I supposed to believe three supposed SeeDs have turned up where three SeeDs are already working and claim they are doing the same job? How am I supposed to believe that their leader planned to do this unarmed? How am I supposed to believe that three SeeDs would be dim enough to get caught in an animal trap?"

Rinoa stayed quiet, what was she supposed to say. She stretched her legs out; she had been sitting for days. Looking back around at her interrogator she noticed he was staring at her in a daze. She looked at him scornfully, that was no way to look at a hostage.

Squall snapped back to reality, "So, explain to me this, where's your weapon"

Rinoa had two choices in this position. She could make out she was an innocent bystander, but that would damage their SeeD story. So she decided to show him.

Squall in took breath through his teeth, his finger hurt, it was like he had been stung by a nettle or a wasp. He looked around to find the source of the pain. Rinoa was smiling bemusedly at him, "how?" he asked. All he got was another zap in response.

"I was trained" Rinoa explained, "For years Trabia Garden only Garden that trained people in the art of sorcery ever year, one person per year, and I was chosen. After me no other people were trained, they believed that we would be associated with the Sorceress."

He stared blankly at her, he didn't say anything.

His silence made Rinoa uneasy. She didn't know if he believed her or not. It was always a fact that was kept quiet between the Gardens, if the wrong civilians knew it could end awfully for the person being trained ie: Rinoa. Rinoa sighed, "Just ring Alan, I mean, Headmaster Meester, He'll tell you everything"

Squall stared right into her eyes. He searched the brown eyes for any lies, but found none. But this girl, Rinoa, she was so pretty, how could she end up here, in a cell?

She cleared her throat. His endless staring made her uncomfortable, it wasn't appropriate considering their situation, "May I have a drink?" She asked, her voice endlessly perky, a vast contrast to her mood a moment ago.

This sudden mood change caught Squall off guard. How could one girl have so many emotions, changing constantly? She cocked her head to the side, a questioning gesture, "Oh right, yeah" Squall cringed and hid his embarrassment with a veil of hair. He turned towards once of the guards at the entrance to Rinoa's dark abode, "Excuse me" He asked the nearest guard, "Can I have a drink here?"

The guard smiled, his eyes crinkled, "What would you like sir? Tea, Coffee, Root Beer, Milk, Cola, Fizzy Orange, Cream Soda—"

"Water" Rinoa interrupted the guards rambling, "Just water, thanks"

The guard glanced at Squall for confirmation; he wasn't allowed to do what Rinoa said without his permission. Squalls nodded, "And hurry" He shouted after the guard.

"Wow..." Rinoa smiled, "So you're like, almighty ruler of this place"

"I wouldn't say it like that"

"Then how would you say it" Rinoa questioned.

Squall looked down, he hesitated before answering "I was put in charge, and they listen to me"

"Was it Cid that put you in charge?" Cid was the headmaster of Balamb Garden, and he had thought up the idea of the Gardens in the first place, he was highly revered in Trabia Garden. Rinoa had met him once when he came to visit Headmaster Alan, they were old friends. When she was introduced to him he promptly called her Renée and they never got the chance to speak again. She would forever remain in his mind as Renée.

"Well obviously it was him" Squall muttered in disgust, "And when did this turn into an interrogation?"

Rinoa looked at him, smiling, "Wasn't it always one?"

Squall sighed irritably, he hated people that challenged him in this way. He looked around the room. It was dark and damp; Hyne knows what diseases could thrive in this room. The floor had small wet rocks on it, they were small and jagged and probably were brought in from outside on peoples shoes. He looked at Rinoa, she was filthy, her face was caked in mud after touching her face with muddy hands. Her clothes were ruined and one of her boots appeared to have a small hole in the side.

His train of thought was interrupted when the guard returned with Rinoa's drink, "Here we are sir" He smiled. Squall gestured towards Rinoa and the guard handed her the drink. She gulped it down so fast Squall barely saw it.

Rinoa panted after downing in one, "Wow... Your food may be good here, but you're really lacking on the drinks"

"..."

Rinoa abandoned her last statement, "So, how old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen" He replied indifferently.

"Wow, only seventeen and you're in charge of all of this! Impressive"

Squall squinted and looked at her once again "You say 'wow' a lot"

"Maybe I'm just amazed easily" Rinoa laughed.

"Sure seems like it" Squall nearly smiled, and Rinoa noticed it and laughed even harder. "Excuse me" Squall walked out of the room briskly.

Rinoa smiled as she watched him exit the room. What a strange person he was. So quiet and informed and it amazed her how he was so reliable, not every seventeen year old was put in charge of a major SeeD operation and a major SeeD facility. And he was also kind enough to allow her to have a drink, if that counted for anything. Not to mention how handsome she found him, she always was a sucker for the tall guy with so much power. Also... He seemed mysterious, like a challenge, but then again SeeDs do like challenges.

"Wow..." Rinoa sighed.

Irvine spluttered and tried his hardest to hold his soda in his mouth. Zell had to whack him on the back to stop him choking. When Irvine regained his composure he managed to ask Squall about the statement that had made him come close to his death, "Why should we?" He asked.

"Because what if they are being genuine, we'll just be caging them up for no reason" Squall answered.

"I think you're right-" Zell stated.

"Yeah, so do I" Irvine agreed.

"Wait, then why did you question it?" Zell asked.

Irvine leaned closely into Zell's ear, "I was so sure Leonhart would have an ulterior motive" He whispered.

Squall sighed deeply "I can hear you two and I don't need to have an ulterior motive to do this, how would Trabia Garden react if three of their SeeDs magically went missing? I'm doing this for the welfare of our Garden" As he left the room Zell and Irvine remained quiet, the door slammed.

After a long silence Irvine smiled "He so has it in for that Rinoa chick"

"Yeah, I know, it's unreal"

Squall stood outside the room listening to the two men discuss his lovelife. He most certainly did not have 'it in' for Rinoa. She was just an annoying, lying, temperamental, ditsy, beautiful – Wait? Beautiful? No way, he thought, not happening, never happened and never going to happen. But there was something about her...

"Wow..." Squall sighed and put his head in his hands

**Eurgh =/  
No reviews, once again ): BUT thanks to LGTW for adding me to their alert list, that was pretty cool (:  
Review people! I know you're there!**

**Baii**

**xx**


End file.
